Roses Wilt, but Bad Wolf is Forever
by Meagan Snow
Summary: A goddess can't age or die. Everyone dies around her, but she remains young forever Drabble, two-shot Rose(BW)/11


**Hey, everyone!**

**This is a little short that I wrote for a contest on FB, more of a Drabble than anything else. **

**If you are reading this, I'd like to offer a huge shout out to admin "Charlieclaw" from the page "We need less Bella's and more Hermione's in our world of Pansy Parkinson's"! From the girl with the edit ideas :)**

* * *

**Roses wilt, but Bad Wolf is Forever **

The Eleventh Doctor cradled his head in his hands in grief. No, despair. He had just witnessed Clara Oswin Oswald die a second time. It had been his fault.

She also gone because of him.

Like all the others. All the others who died, or got left behind, or were forced to leave…

Or who had found another.

Like Rose.

He had erected walls of concrete in his mind to stop any memories of the pink and yellow woman from coming back, because he knew he wouldn't ever have been able to move on.

To keep moving on, like she had moved on.

But at this point in time, he had known that he couldn't move on, not again. He couldn't keep running from the past, it could never last.

He would never move on. Never again would he try to take another human and show her space and time

Memories of Rose flooded his mind. Many, so many.

All of the great times they had had. Like Shiver and Shake, they had been inseparable in adventure…

He rested his head against the console, letting the tears flow freely as more and more recent memories flowed to the surface.

Bad Wolf Bay. The first time, and then the second.

Where she had chosen the Metacrisis Doctor over him. Because he would age and die. Like her.

He knew that it was for the best, but despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop a swirl of resentment from rising to the surface.

She was /_his_/ Rose.

The other Doctor couldn't take her away from him.

The fake Doctor. Who would age like a human. Like Rose.

He shook his head. Even though he knew that miracles didn't happen, couldn't even in this case, he was praying for any sort of miracle.

"One more miracle." He whispered quietly, so that only the TARDIS could hear him.

And suddenly…

Suddenly, the TARDIS began to move without his intervention. He leapt forward, his skilled hands weaving a complicated dance over the controls, but to no avail. The ship was acting as if it had a mind of its own. Which it did… but she most certainly couldn't fly herself! The Doctor soniced the control panel, trying to figure out the source of the interference.

It seemed to be coming from the TARDIS itself, or a small part of it.

A small part that yearned to be a whole.

The Doctor suddenly realized where the TARDIS was heading. To whom.

But that would have meant…

Suddenly, it stopped. As quickly as it started, it stopped with a jolt that threw the Doctor against a wall and knocked the breath out of him.

His hearts were beating frantically as the lights suddenly went out.

He tried to jump up, but found that a telekinetic force was holding him in place.

The mixed feelings of dread and hope fought for dominance in his hearts. He couldn't know which to choose.

If she was back…

She couldn't be back.

As he thought, a small speck of golden light materialized on the other side of the control room. It grew into a hazy golden mist that seemed to be luminescent and enveloped the floor. Inside the mist, a figure was taking shape.

Her figure.

The Doctor hardly bared breathe as her golden eyes swept the room.

Yes, golden. His hearts twisted in panic suddenly and he would have called out had he been able to move.

She stepped out toward him and let him rise with a wave of her hand, her unblinking and emotionless golden eyes searching his form.

It was impossible. She didn't look a day over nineteen, and in Pete's World over a century had passed.

She suddenly spoke. It was Rose's voice, but had a distinct double cadence that suggested nearly infinite power.

"I am the Bad Wolf. You are the Doctor." She stated simply.

The Doctor nodded, taking her face in her hands. "Rose!" He shouted. "Rose!"

The Bad Wolf shook her head and let out a chiming laugh.

"I am the Bad Wolf." She repeated. "Roses wilt, but the Bad Wolf is forever. I cannot age. I cannot die. I cannot be contained in one world."

The Doctor's blood froze.

"Rose, Rose please! I know you're in there, just let it go and come back to me!" He pleaded.

The Bad Wolf spoke again. "She is here. She is saying, how can she not be able to age? The answer is, we are neither Human nor Time Lord.

We are above. We ate more. We are both, more than the sum of our parts.

The Human Doctor has aged and died. We have seen it all.

The family has aged and died. We have seen it all.

Everyone we had has aged and died. We have seen it all."

But you… are like us." She stated.

The Doctor nodded. "I should have known, I should have always known! Rose, how could I have been so stupid? Please… if you can still… forgive me…" Tears steamed down his face as he stated at her immortal form.

The Bad Wolf cocked her head. "Forgiveness?" She gave another chiming laugh.

"I have no forgiveness. But I surrender her to you. Me and the Heart, we are reunited."

With that, the golden light in the room disappeared. The lights had come back on, and everything was as before.

The Doctor would have been more inclined toward brushing off the entire encounter if he didn't see her.

Rose Tyler, in the flesh, was laying on the TARDIS floor. Her breathing was faint, but evident. She was alive. He couldn't believe it.

With a trembling hand, he reached out to touch her hair. She was real. She truly was real.

Suddenly, her own green eyes flickered open.

"Doctor?"

* * *

**I know it was horrible, but it's my first Eleven/Rose Drabble and I'd appreciate your thoughts!**


End file.
